


Dreary

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mettaton wasn't so interested in himself, then maybe Napstablook would feel better when they hung out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreary

**Author's Note:**

> A request for something Mettaton/Napstablook. It wasn't technically even kinky, but I don't want to disclude anyone. Mainly vanilla things I chose like Mettaton being skimpy, and implications.

Napstablook blared music from his stereo, sighing as he watched the ceiling. Not in the mood to chat, he winced when he heard banging on his door. Floating up, he reluctantly went to answer the hurried knocking.

He jumped back a bit in surprise to see Mettaton there. Not that they hadn't been getting closer, but the idea that the robot would make a visit to the ghost over anyone else was probably for one thing.

"Hello, darling! I've decided I've had enough of that pout, and want to make you feel better!" Declared Mettaton, heels clicking as he came into the living room. "Ooh, it's been awhile hasn't it? Why are the lights off?" He flicked the switch for the lights, making Napstablook shut the door quickly.

Eyes trained on what may as well been underwear, he did his best to respond, "I just needed some space."

"And you don't ever call into my show anymore! Rude, if you ask me!" Mettaton made a show of pouting, turning away from the spirit with his arms crossed. If anything were on his chest, he would've been squeezing them together to show off his low cut.

The vacant eyes then stopped up at the midriff, wondering when the metal body started to get carved out like that. Once he saw Mettaton go over to his couch, he spoke up again, "Right. Sorry..."

Mettaton perked up again, grabbing Napstablook by his middle and squeezing them together into a hug, "You're such a kind soul, honey. I shouldn't have been so hard on you, knowing you have some problems living with your stardom."

That caught Napstablook's attention, making him feel warmer somehow in his face. "Stardom? I haven't gotten much in terms of fans..."

"You have me!" Squealed Mettaton, making sure the ghost was firmly on his lap. His metallic legs kicked a bit as he settled down, giggling at the blushing he caused, "If you had a show I'd call every day to tell you that I love you."

Suddenly the erection he was ground down against wasn't the biggest thing getting Napstablook's attention. His eyes were up on the angelic face, "You love me?"

Mettaton fanned himself a bit, "Oh, you don't know the half of it. Your music is all I've been listening to!"

"So you love my music, not me," muttered the ghost, "figures."

"Says the ghost who hasn't taken me on a date! Excuse me, but I won't fall for some guy that hasn't bought me cute lingerie, or take me to a restaurant, or..."

Napstablook felt guilty over something he couldn't control, spacing out until the words stung him too deeply. "I don't even have means to do that, Mettaton. I'm useless. You're the one with any talent, and you're actually doing something with it. I'm the worst."

Mettaton gaped a bit, unsure how to handle the situation, except for what he usually did. He pet his fingers along the head, finding it wasn't as transparent as he continued to pet over the mass. "Is this making you feel better?" He gave a weak and nervous smile, not liking the room to feel too depressing.

"Fine," tried Napstablook, not wanting to cause his crush to hate him for bringing the mood down so much. "Anyways, I've been sitting on your boner for awhile, so I get that you just need something to do when you're bored. You can still use me how you want, but just let me know if you fall for me like what happens in the movies. Then I'll feel better."

The robot cleared his throat, the metallic clang in the background of Napstablook's mind. "Alright, I'll make sure to try really hard. This model of erection may not make you fall for me, though. It's embarrassingly basic this time!"

Napstablook gave a weak laugh, "You think I haven't already?" It was quiet for a moment before he noticed the small shorts slide off the sleek legs. Napstablook stretched his body side to side before he got to work.


End file.
